1982 Brickyard 400
The 1982 Brickyard 400 is known for William Highbanks winning and a big one on lap 107. Part timer Greg Locke flew in the air! He missed one race but didn't get replaced. His backup, an unnamed backup, would debut in 1984. William Highbanks won with Slide Powers 2nd and Alloy Wilson 3rd. All of the part timers including rookie Greg Candyman attended. This was Brush Curber's first Brickyard 400 because he served as Charles Johnson's backup after Charles accidentally tripped down the stairs and was badly injured. Don Alternators, Dale Sr and Johnathan Melter weren't able to compete because they crashed in a crash at the Cartoon Championship Race at Indianapolis in which they were the three with the most damage in a big one that takes out several racers (only 13 finish). They both missed this race. They returned for the Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona. The crash began with Eugene Carbureski going into Misti Motorkrass. Haul Inngas spun and The King hit Inngas. Thomas Tanrev and Magnet Face Sammy Smelter crash and Greg Locke goes airborne! Multiple cars including Misti's crush Claude Scruggs and Tom Landis were involved. Gallery Greg Locke Goes Airborne!.png|Greg Locke in the air. Transcript Crash Pinkie: Oh no trouble turn 2! 9th place part timer Eugene Carbureski gets into 10th place Misti Motorkrass! Part time racer Haul Inngas involved! THE KING HITS INNGAS AND IS INVOLVED! NOOO! Spike: JAMES CLEANAIR IN FIFTEENTH SOMEHOW DODGED THE WHOLE WRECK! Pinkie: As more racers involved. Part timer Tanrev and Sammy Smelter involved! Bernie Simpson goes into Greg Locke, a part time racer in his first year ever! OH MY GOD LOCKE GOES IN THE AIR! MULTIPLE MORE INVOLVED INCLUDING MISTI'S CRUSH CLAUDE SCRUGGS! TOM LANDIS IS INVOLVED!!! Sammy: AAAAH! Larry: OW OW OW OW! Greg Locke: YOUCH! Bernie Simpson: AAAAAAAH!!!!!! David Miller (born 1956): Are you okay, Bernie? Bernie: Yes chief! (hit by Locke) OUCH! Claude and Misti: AAAH!!! Sammy: OW OW! WHAT HAP- (hit by Tanrev) OWWW! Thomas: AAAAAHHH!!! Results 1. William Highbanks - 200 laps 2. Slide Powers - 200 laps 3. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 4. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 5. Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps 6. Herbert Brown - 200 laps 7. Mike Seasons - 200 laps 8. Don Chapcar - 200 laps 9. Andrew Axler - 200 laps 10. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 11. David Palmer - 200 laps 12. Bill Shields - 200 laps 13. Mike Yankee - 200 laps 14. Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps 15. Harold Axel - 200 laps 16. Ron Pitcar - 200 laps 17. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps 18. Bill Brady - 180 laps(crash) 19. Eugene Carbureski - 106 laps(crash) 20. Claude Scruggs - 106 laps(crash) 21. Sammy Smelter - 106 laps(crash) 22. Greg Candyman - 106 laps(crash) 23. Ernie Gearson - 106 laps(crash) 24. Misti Motorkrass - 106 laps(crash) 25. The King - 106 laps(crash) 26. Billy Ford - 106 laps(crash) 26. Greg Locke - 106 laps(crash, flew in air) 27. Bernie Simpson - 106 laps(crash) 28. Haul Inngas - 106 laps(crash) 29. Brush Curber - 106 laps(crash) 30. Thomas Tanrev - 106 laps(crash) 31. Bill Brady - 106 laps(crash) 32. James Robson - 106 laps(crash) 33. Tom Landis - 106 laps(crash) 34. Ronald Oaks - 106 laps(crash) 35. Larry Smith - 106 laps(crash) 36. Chick Hicks - 35 laps(failed attempt of trying to hit Cole Speedland, crashed due to Cole dodged him and he hit the wall) Category:Historic Races